Many devices have been employed and proposed in the nature of trusses for the wearer's relief and comfort from reduceable inguinal hernias, however, most such devices have been cumbersome, unsightly, uncomfortable strap truss arrangements which hernia sufferers are often reluctant to don. Moreover, the proper balance of support and comfort is lacking in many previous truss arrangements wherein, if the truss is easy to don and comfortable to wear, the hernial area is not held sufficiently secure. Conversely, if the hernial area was held securely, the truss was not easy to put on or comfortable to wear. Additionally, previous truss arrangements generally required usage of a conventional undergarment for sanitary purposes and, in many cases, the wearing of the truss made donning conventional undergarments difficult. Previous truss arrangements generally left unsightly bulges and lines from a multitude of straps to show through outer garments.